1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to closure members for containers, and particularly to closure members of the dose reminder type. More specifically, this invention relates to a dose reminder type closure having an improved construction which may be applied with conventional capping machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to provide container closures having indicia for the purpose of accounting for a predetermined use. Evidence of known prior art shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,680 issued Oct. 23, 1956 to H. B. Lermer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,599 issued Oct. 6, 1964 to R. J. Livingston, both limited in scope by virtue of being a bottle package, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,451 issued to J. D. Giles Dec. 24, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,417 issued Aug 21, 1973 to L. C. Garby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,568 issued Nov. 25, 1975 to W. J. Fish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,829 issued Mar. 15, 1977 to D. G. Wachsmann, U.S. Pat No. 4,220,247 issued Sept. 2, 1980 to S. G. Kramer, all of which suffer from disadvantages of difficult molding in the case of side wall indicia and or addition costs required in assembly.